


i saw an angel

by eunbiin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mentioned Day6 lol i love jyp fam, Mentioned Kang Younghyun (for like one time), Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Seungmin is Jisung's best bro, Whipped Jisung, barista!minho, pls stan stray kids, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunbiin/pseuds/eunbiin
Summary: in which han jisung embarass himself in front of the cute barista named minho.





	i saw an angel

**Author's Note:**

> jobless culture is making things you don't understand at 3AM then boom this fic was born.  
> hope you enjoy?

 

 

 

 

 

Seungmin's supposed to be a good normal sundayーor should we say jamming to soft Day6 songs whilst peacefully doing chores as well as worshipping his Hyunjin  _shrine_  is disturbed by his loud bestfriend, Han Jisung.

  
"Yah Kim Seungmin! you won't believe what happened today" Jisung shouts, barging Seungmin's front door open. Not caring if it breaks or not. "Are you trying to start a fight Han Jisung?" Seungmin sighs, putting away the broom he was using awhile ago. "You're just bitter, you never had a chance like this!" Jisung protests as Seungmin gives him a judging glare from head to toe. Judgy enough to kill one's soul. Even though slightly annoyed, Seungmin can't help but to still welcome his dear friend.  _As Jisung always says, they're like real brothers but from another mother._  Unfortunately, Jisung's like the total opposite of Seungmin and destroys things a lot. There's this incident one time when Jisung tried to get the stairs broken.  _We'll just leave that to your imagination._

 

 

  
_Awhile ago_

 

 

Boredom lead Jisung to some place he actually has no clue where but according to his step counts, ( _yes, he was counting)_ it's somewhere near his house. He stops at his tracks and looks up to see a sign written  _Chris' Cafe_  in cursive, along with a cute oddly drawn worm? or was it a snail? logo next to it. Jisung goes inside, hoping to kill time somehow. The café had a minimalist vibe to it. Simple decorations like fairy lights attached to the wall and small succulent pots arranged neatly on the tables gives life to it. Don't forget the sweet yet bitter aroma of newly brewed coffee beans filling the air. However aside from the café's interior, something catches Jisung's eyes. Not somethingーa  _someone_.

  
_Oh my god is this what an actual angel looks like??_ Jisung stands there, dazed. The person's presence was angelic. Jisung scans the person. He had soft brown hair  _a little messy_ , pretty eyes that are literally sparkling, a beautiful nose perfect to boop and a killer smile to die for.  _What else can you ask for. Minho_  was his name. Jisung knows.  _It's written on his employee tag lol._  

  
"Hello good day! may I take your order?" Jisung snaps back to reality as he hears an unfamiliar voice in front.  _When did I got here?!_  he mentally scolds himself and might as well internally panicks as the said Minho is up-close, his deer-like eyes curiously blinking and lips curving into a cute smile.  _Wow.mp3_

 

 

 

"Can I have you instead?"

 

 

 

 

_Way to go Han Jisung what the fuck._

 

 

 

 

Minho chuckles at the unexpected response and oh how Jisung wishes the ground could swallow him right now. "I-I mean " Jisung fakes a cough and quickly orders the first thing he sees on the menu "One iced caramel macchiato....Sorry"  _what a good first impression._  "Nah it's okay. This is the first time someone told me that" the taller brunette smiles and continues to do his usual work. "Name?" Jisung wanted to hide. If Minho ever finds out about his name he'll probably go report Jisung to the police for giving the dumbest pick-up-line in his 18 years of existence.  _Jisung is overeacting but he tells him without hesitation anyway_  "Okay Jisungie, wait for awhile yeah?" Minho then proceeds to make his order. Call Jisung crazy but he liked the sound of his name in Minho's talking voice. It's delicate and addicting like his favorite cheesecake.  _Jisung is definetly not whipped™_

"What the hell Jisung that was dumb" Seungmin laughs, clapping his hands in amusement. "Well unlike someone who only stares at that Hyunjin and never talks to him" Jisung answers back, earning a playful hit from his friend "W-we'll talk soon you know! we're assigned as groupmates after all" Jisung shrugs at that but he lowkey wishes for the two to actually end up together someday.  _Who knows._

 

 

"I'll be heading out now, thanks for listening. See ya at school tomorrow!"Jisung left Seungmin's and is on his way home. Before he knows it, it's already 5 in the afternoon, just in time for his brother, Younghyun to arrive from work, coming home with a box of Jisung's favorite cheesecake. He loved those.  _His brother too, of course._  Jisung suddenly stops walking as someone familiar catches his eyes again. A  _very_ familiar figure approaches.  _Fuck_. It was Minho, the angel guy in the café earlier.

"Oh? Jisungie!" Minho smiles, hands waving enthusiastically.  _Can he stop being so pretty and adorable at the same time?!_  Jisung is slowly dying send help. "Y-you remember me?"  _This might be the best unpredictable day he had in his 18 years of living._

"How can I not? you said something cute earlier but you're cuter uwu" "Yah! don't say something like that! and did you just physically said uwu? in public?!" Jisung complains while Minho smiles at how endearing the pouting shorter male looks. "Yah?" the taller male raises a brow. "I'm your hyung though?" Minho ruffling Jisung's hair, playfully messing his hair.  _Just because you're taller you can do that to me. I'll let you pass though since you're pretty._  "Okay then Minho- _hyung_ , what brings you here?" To Jisung's suprise, the older just lives nearby and Jisung thanked the destiny or whatever to bring them this closer together.  _Fate is good, he thinks_.

They chat and accompany each other for awhile. It felt nice and comforting and no awkward moments even if they literally just met each other hours ago.  _(a/n: when will i ever)_

"It's probably getting late hyung. I'll walk you home" Jisung suggests but the other male suddenly bursts out laughing. "You're younger than me! that's my role" Jisung does not agree to that "Screw role stereotypes hyung, nothing's stopping me" Minho sighs and flashes a shy smile.  _So_  e _thereal;Minho stop being so pretty challenge: FAILED._  After a good 15 minutes of walking and chatting about their lives and almost random stupidity, they finally reach the older's house. It's not that far from Jisung's and that's great because he can visit him everyd-  _stop him_.

"Thanks for today Jisungie!" Minho tells and starts pulling out something inside his bag and gives it to a curious Jisung. It's a small piece of crumpled paper with something written on it. "I'll see you around okay?" Minho then gives Jisung a quick peck on the forehead.  _Jisung self destructing in 3..2..._

"H-hyung! " Jisung's eyes widens at the sudden action and is highkey tomato red right now.  _What the fuck just happened._    
Minho looks adoringly at a blushing mess Jisung.  _Can I keep him home?_

Minho goes inside and does not wait for Jisung to answer back. Jisung could still not process what the fuck just happened in a span of 2 minutes, his jaw still hanging.  _What did I do in my past life to deserve this._

He looks at the small crumpled paper Minho gave him. It was a number, Minho's number, with a badly drawn squirrel next to it. In Jisung's eyes, it was a  _masterpiece_. He giggles at that and starts heading back home skipping and with a big smile on his face.

"See you around too hyung"

 

**Author's Note:**

> so you reached the end? yay congrats i love you uwu  
> thanks for reading!! i'll make more stories soon *cough* seungjin *cough*  
> english isn't my first language so i apologize if there are any grammatical errors or just anything that i typed without any sense haha
> 
> also fun fact: the title's from nct 127's angel hhH i love that song sm its so cute stan nct u cowards :((


End file.
